I am no longer your shadow
by fearthereaper15
Summary: My name is Chloe Kennedy Collins-Swan. I live in Mystic falls with my mom. My half sister Bella lives with my dad in Forks. Life was easy until I found out about vampires and werewolves. I fell in love with a hybrid then had to leave and go live with my sister all before I could tell him. Then things go from bad to worse. What is a girl to do. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic so no flames please! but I will accept constructive criticism and try to answer any questions as best i can. I don't own anything all twilight characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer and all TVD characters belong to the also just as amazing L.J. Smith. This goes for the whole story and all of it's characters, places, and events form the books, show and movies. The first chapter is gonna be short but hopefully the rest of the chapters will be longer. I will try to follow the episodes for the TVD as close as i can but obviously some things are gonna change and as for anything with twilight most of it will all take place after Breaking dawn. All i own is Chloe, her mom, and anybody else that pops into my pretty little head lol so enjoy!

Chapter 1

How do I start this thing? I've never really had a diary before but I need to write my story down somewhere I guess. I guess I will start by telling you my name, and what I look like. My name is Chloe Kennedy Collins-Swan, but my friends just call me C.K. I am a year younger then Bella my half sister. Everyone says I look more like my mom while Bella looks more like my dad. My natural hair color is caramel brown like my mom, but I like to dye my hair so right now it is a white blonde color. I have my moms smokey green grey eyes that i absolutletly love.  
>I am about 5" 7', and I am slightly curvy unlike my stick of a sister. Don't get me wrong I love my family. but Bella and I don't exactly get along. I have always kind of been in her shadow, I have always been the one to be forgotten or last. Charlie met my mom a couple months after Renee left him. It was kind of a whirlwind romance and 3 months later my mom was pregnant with me.<br>My mom's name is Alexadra Collins she is beautiful and loving and my closest friend. What most people don't know is that with a whirlwind romance it sometimes ends just as soon as it has started. So not long after I was born my dad and my mom broke up. My mom is orginally from Mystic falls, Virgina, but she was in Forks, Washington for a job. You see my mom was a nurse and she was a great one at that. She loved her job, and the people that she worked with, and also the people that she helped to take care of.  
>After my parents broke up my mom and I moved back to Mystic Falls. The Collins family is one of the founding families of Mystic Falls along with the Fell family, the Forbes, the Gilberts, the Lockwoods, and the Salvatores. You can say that all these families are like royalty in our small town. My best friends are Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennet, but Caroline and I are the closest. We have been best friends since we were in diapers.I will start my story with my junior year. Thats when it all started.<p>

AN: so what did you all think of my first chapter I hope it wasn't to bad and as i said in the above AN hopefully the chapters will be longer. Now onwards and upwards! Also i want to add that i will be following the scripts of each episode and plan on each chapter being an episode so i want you guys to tell me if you like this idea or not thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 AN: hey guys like I said last time I plan on the rest of the chapters to be super long I want to basically follow the episodes except to change some things or add things involving my character. So I hope you guys enjoy and like I said i'm warning you guys the rest of these chapters are going to be super duper long. Also the script that I follow to make sure I get the lines right don't belong to me I have Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec to thank for that. Now On wards and Upwards!

This summer was a difficult one. Poor Elena and her little brother Jeremy lost their parents this summer. Their car swerved off of wickery bridge and into the water Elena survived but both her parents died. My hope for this year is that I will have lots of fun, I won't hold back no matter what, and I won't be afraid to speak my mind. You see there is one thing that no one knows about me, and one thing that all of my friends don't know about our little town. First of all let me tell you about our town. It's not as quaint as everyone thinks it is. Our town is more like supernatural city. You see a long time ago our town was full of witches and vampires. It was a very dangerous time. The founding families decided that they needed to do something about the vampires so they rounded them all up and put them in the church and burned it down. And as far as I know that was that. But that doesn't mean there are more out there. There are plenty more and they are all dangerous. At least that's what my mom tells me.

But I think it is better not to judge especially by species. I'm not exactly human and I wouldn't want anyone judging me for it. You see I come from a very rare breed of people. Elementals. We have control over the four elements. Water, earth, fire, and air, but you see there is also something special about my line as well. I am a direct descendant of the first elementals. And with being a direct descendant we also get what you would call a bonus feature. We are telepathic, and telekinetic. It's all very cool! And with each passing day I get stronger and stronger. You see there is a prophecy that originates around my people. That we were first created to protect the first ones. And that the last of the line has a great destiny and to fall in love with the one she protects. I think that's all really cool and romantic, and whoever that is going to be is one lucky chick. You see all elementals are female. The gift is only given to the girls of the line. So with all this and my powers getting stronger every day I am hoping to have an amazing year.

I wake with a start as my radio starts blaring "Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you And I'm like hot damn! let me make you my boo cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it yeah you know what to do You're a hot mess I'm loving it-Hell yes!" I groan as i slam my fist down on my alarm clock but instead of hitting my mortal enemy I miss and end up slamming my hand on my desk. "Ow damn it!" I get up and go over to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I pick out a light pink t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my tan leather high heel booties, and go to take a shower. As i'm getting out I hear my mom yelling up to me " Chloe! Bonnie will be here in 10 minutes to pick you up." "Ok mom!" I yell back.I finish wrapping my hair up in my headband when I hear Bonnie honk her horn twice. I run down the stairs only pausing to give my mom a kiss and to grab my bag. I slam the door behind me and get into Bonnie's car.

" Hey guys." I say. "Hey C.K." says Elena with a small smile. "Hi." says Bonnie. While we are on our way to school Bonnie starts telling us how she is psychic. " So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches, and all that, I know, crazy,but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car." "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena breaks off "That I'm psychic now."Bonnie says. "Yeah Elena pay attention jeez!" I say sarcastically. "Right. Okay, then predict something. about me." Elena says."Me too!" I say excitedly. "I see..." Bonnie starts to say when all of a sudden a crow hits the car. We all shriek loudly and start freaking out. "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, C.K. are you guys ok?" Bonnie says panicking. "It's okay. I'm fine." Elena says. " Yeah me too. What the hell was that!" I say. "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie says. "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena says trying to reassure herself. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you both are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie says.p"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot - can I still say tranny mess?" "Nope!" I say popping the "p". "No, that's over. says Elena. "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. it's a busy year." says Bonnie happily.

We see Matt walking down the hallway and both Elena and I wave to him. He smiles at me but ignores Elena. "He hates me" Elena mumbles. "That's not hate. That's the you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits." Bonnie says. "Don't worry Lena! just give him some time." I say smiling gently at her. "CARE!" I scream at her when I see my favorite bubbly blonde walking down the hallway. "C.K.!" she screams back just as loud. We run over and hug each other. "Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline says hugging Elena. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Care says looking to me then at Bonnie. "Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena says. "Really?" Care says hopefully. "Yes. Much better." Elena says. "Oh, you poor thing." Care says hugging Elena to her. "Okay, Caroline." Elena says trying to get Care off of her. " Care let the girl breath!" I say laughingly seeing Elena's discomfort. "Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Care says giving me a hug and a kiss. "See ya Care-bear!" I say smiling brightly at the Blonde. "OK! Bye!" Bonnie says. I watch my closest friend walk away when I hear Elena say "No comment." I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie says. I just roll my eyes and walk away.pOn our way to class we walk by the school office when all of a sudden Bonnie stops and says "hold up. Who's this?" 'Oh no...vampire...shit Bonnie is looking at me I better play along.'"Damn!" I say eyeing the back of said boy. " All I see is back." Elena says. "It's a hot back." Bonnie says, and I agree shaking my head eagerly. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie says with her eyes closed. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to make sure he stays away from my friends...' "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena says eyeing Bonnie. "Duh!" I say grinning at the both of them. "Pretty much." Bonnie says laughing when all of a sudden we hear a guy down the hall talking to Jeremy Elena's little brother. "Jeremy, good batch, man." "Uh-oh! Here we go!" Bonnie and I say at the same time looking at each other. "I'll be right back." Elena says sternly and follows Jeremy into the boys bathroom. "Please be hot." Bonnie says staring at the mystery guy in the office. I sigh staring at him too. "I feel so bad for Lena and jere, but i can't believe he's doing and selling drugs! That's so not the little jere that i have come to know and love." I say sadly to Bonnie. Bonnie hugs me gently and says" I know. "But it will get better." she adds. When suddenly we see mystery guy turn around in the office to head out into the hallway. " Oh my damn!" I say still trying to play along I look over to Bonnie who is just speechless. Mystery vampire comes out of the Office and looks at us with his eyebrows raised, that makes us blush then he turns and heads towards the boys bathroom. " Oh boy! Elena is still in there!" I say fake smiling at Bonnie and she just grins back. 'No this is not good not good at all Ii need to get to Elena!' The bell rings and we head to history Bonnie still grinning when we see Elena walking out all flustered and embarrassed. 'Good at least she is still safe.'After school Elena tells us that she wants to go to the cemetery to go visit her parents. I decide to go with her so she won't be alone we start to walk to the cemetery and wave bye to Bonnie.

As we are walking I ask Lena about what happened in the bathroom with Jeremy and then with mystery vampire. Elena says that after she enters the bathroom she grabs Jeremy's face and looks at his eyes and says " Great . It's the first day of school and you're stoned." "No, I'm not." Jeremy says glaring at Elena. "Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena questions. "Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy exclaims. "Chill myself!" Elena says shocked. "What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you're so cool." Elena says mockingly. "Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy? Jeremy says in disbelief. "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." Elena exclaims. "I don't need this." Jeremy says angrily and walks out of the bathroom. Elena sighs leaning against the sink when just then mystery vampire walks into the bathroom. "Uh, pardon me. Um..is this the men's room?" mystery guy says. "Yes. Um, I was just, Um, I was just - it's a long story..." Elena stutters and thanks mystery guy when he steps out of the way."Jeez! I can't believe Jere is doing this! This is not ok! At all! I'm sorry Lena! But hey that had to be super embarrassing with mystery guy, but he sure is cute!" I say sitting with Elena across from her parents graves. "Sup mama G, hey Mr. G" I say. Elena smiles at me and pulls out her diary while I pull out my book. The cemetery is quiet except for the scribbling of Elena's pen, and the occasional flip of a page. When a big black crow lands on her parents graves. "Um Lena." I say grabbing her attention. "Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything." she says to me. "Shoo!" she yells at the bird and it flies off. "That's what I thought." she says. All of a sudden things seems darker and fog starts to fill the cemetery. We stand up scared when we see the crow reappear. Our heads snap to the right when we hear a twig snap. We scream when we see a man standing behind one of the tombs and we grab hands and start running. We are running through the cemetery when all of a sudden Elena trips. I'm helping her up when we hear another sound. Our heads shoot up and we see mystery vampire in front of us. 'Shit!' "You okay? he asks concerned looking at the both of us. "Were you following us?" Elena says. "No, I-a, uh, I-a just - -I saw you fall." Mystery vampire stammers. "Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?" Elena and I exclaim at the same time. "I' m visiting. I have family here." mystery vampire says. I look down and flush as I mumble sorry to him. "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making us foggy. And then back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? Elena says quickly. "You're rambling le-le!" I tell her teasingly. She glares at me and says to mystery guy "I'm Elena, and the smart ass next to me is Chloe." "I'm Stefan." Mystery vampire finally tells us smiling. 'Ah! so the mystery vampire has a name.'"I know. We all have history together." I say. And English, and French." He says smiling at me. "Right." Elena says. Then Stefan pulls a leaf out of her hair when I notice his ring. "Hey...Nice ring." I say. "Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Stefan replies. "No, no. It's just, I mean..she means, there are rings and then there's that." "Did you hurt yourself? Stefan asks Elena. "Oh, uh, I don't know." Elena says pulling up her pant leg. "Oh, Jeez." I say spotting the cut. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." She stares glumly at her leg. I notice Stefan start to turn away from us when I see his face change 'Oh this is so not good...I need to get Elena out of here!' "Are you okay? Elena asks noticing the change as well. I notice the veins starting to protrude around his eyes. 'Oh! This is so not good. Looks like I'm gonna be explaining everything to Elena tonight...If I can get her out of here alive.' "You both should go. Take care of that." Stefan says."Really it's nothing." Elena says. We both look up at him only to see he has disappeared. 'Thank god!'

When we get to Elena's house we head straight up to her bathroom to clean up her leg. "So...how weird was that. I mean with the whole bird, fog, and Stefan thing. right!?" Elena says looking at me while I clean her cut up. "Yeah that was like crazy weird. Maybe he is just squeamish around blood or something." I say looking at her. Just then I get a text from Care telling us to meet her and Bonnie at the grill. We walk down the stairs when we see Jenna in the kitchen. "We're meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the grill." Elena says to her. "Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna says trying to be authoritative. "Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena says. "Good job, aunty J!" I say. We go to open the front door when we see Stefan is there. "Oh." Elena says. "Um, hi..." I say awkwardly. "Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize to the both of you for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." Stefan says. "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena says. "Yeah totally no worries." I say still slightly suspicious about how he disappeared so quickly. "Um, something like that. How's your leg." He asks Elena while I stand there awkwardly. "Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" She asks. 'Yeah how did he know where Elena lived. Mystic falls is small, but not that small.' I wondered. "It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." He says handing her, her diary. 'Yeah right' I think to myself. "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." Elena says happily."Don't worry, I didn't...read it." Stefan says honestly. 'yeah right.' "No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena asks. "Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan replies. "You keep a journal." I ask surprised. Stefan looks at me bewildered as if he forgot i was even there. "Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Stefan says sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." Elena says. I notice he tries to come in but for some reason he can't. 'At least he can't come in.' I think to myself. "I'm fine." He says brushing it off. I stare at him trying to figure his game out. 'What are you hiding Stefan?' I wonder. "Yeah, we are meeting some friends. Do you want to come?" she asks hopefully. 'Elena what are you getting yourself into?' I think worriedly.

I walk into the grill I see Matt talking with Bonnie and Caroline at a table. Matt sees us and comes over to say hi."Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." "Hi. Stefan." He replies. "And I'm princess peach. Now that we all know each other can we go sit and eat I'm starving!" I groan. Matt and Elena chuckle at my wild antics while Stefan just stares at me like I have grown a second head. "Hey." Elena says to Matt still chuckling. "Hey." Matt says back a little awkwardly. We all walk over to the table and I sit down next to Caroline. She smiles at me then turns to Stefan to start the inquisition. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" She asks. 'Oh boy here we go stalker Care is back.' "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He said "Parents?" Bonnie asks curiously. "My parents passed away." he replies back. Both Elena and I cringe at that. 'Poor Stefan...Aw I actually feel bad for him.' "I'm sorry. Any siblings? Elena asks him.. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He states. 'There is something about him that just makes me want to like him and ignore everything about vampires that I have been told for years...Maybe not all vampires are bad.' "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Care says quickly changing the topic. "It's a back to thing at the falls." Bonnie chimes in. "Yeah it's super fun!" I smile at him. Stefan turns to Elena and asks "Are you going?" 'Uh-oh!' "Of course she is." Bonnie states. After that Caroline states that Bonnie, Elena and herself needs to head to cheer practice. Care asks me to join them but I gently decline telling her I have some things I need to deal with first. Stefan starts to get up from the table after they leave, but before he can leave I whisper to him "I know you're secret." He looks at me his face slightly paling even more then it already is. "What did you say?" He asks me. "I said I know what you are Stefan..." I trail off. "Why don't you join me at the boarding house so we can discuss this more privately." He inquires. "Sure, but just know that if you even try anything I will have you flat on your ass before you can even say vampire bat."

AN: Okay so I have decided that I am going to try to break the episodes up a bit after realizing how long this was going to get. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now it's going to be a while until Klaus even comes into the story let alone the romance. So I just want you all to know that this is going to be a long story. I think with each season that I will turn it into it's own story that way this won't have like a bazillion chapters. Any way enough rambling let me know what you all think. On wards and upwards! Oh P.S. the inspiration for the elementals is strictly thanks to avatar the last air bender. The elements they can bend is the only thing I am borrowing from them. Anything else like the prophecy is strictly my own. And one more thing so no one is confused when you see this '...' those are Chloe's thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Sorry guys I know it's been a while but I couldn't really do much with a crappy old laptop so I had to wait to get my new one. Which I now have. Yay! also I am still getting used to it the keyboard is a little smaller then old one so if you let me know if you see a mistake and I will fix it. I would also like to say thank you to my 2 reviewers, all the favorites, and the follows. So without further ado chapter 3! P.S. I had delete and re-upload my story on a new profile because my old one decided to be stupid and not show my new chapter at all so here it is. Sorry to my reviewers, my followers, and my favorites.

Stefan drives me to his house which turns out to be more of a mansion. We walk into his house when all of a sudden a crazy man comes out of nowhere shoving a newspaper into Stefan's face. Stefan takes the paper out of crazy mans hands, and looks at it. "This was an animal attack." Stefan looks up at crazy man raising an eyebrow. Crazy man's eyes start to bug and he looks like he is about to explode. "Don't give me that. I know how it is. You mess them up enough that everyone thinks it was just an animal attack. I thought you said you had it under control." Finally crazy man looks at me noticing me for the first time. I smile at him. "Who..." Crazy man starts to sttuter. "This is Chloe...a friend from school...it's okay she knows. And I do have control Zach." Stefan say slightly glaring at the now identified crazy man. "Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic falls is a different place. Nothing has happened here for years, but people still remember. And with you being here, it's going to stir things up." Zach says to Stefan pleadingly. "It is not my intention." Stefan deadpans. "Then what is it? Why did you come back after all this time? " Stefan glares daggers at crazy a.k.a Zach " I don't have to explain myself to you." "I know that you can't change this." Zach says gesturing to Stefan. "You don't belong here anymore." Stefan looks at crazy and says quietly. "Where do I belong then Zach." "I can't tell you that Uncle Stefan. But coming back here...that was a mistake." Zach opens a closet door and pulls out a journal and hands it to Stefan. I look closely at the old journal and realize that there is a very old picture of Elena except it has 1864 written on the picture.

Zach walks away and I turn on Stefan quickly. "Why the hell do you have a picture of my best friend?" I hiss at him. Stefan backs up a step and starts to explain about it. (A.N. I'm not gonna go into the story you all know it and if you don't you should not be reading this.) "So basically you are telling me you were in love and tricked by an evil conniving bitch that is the double of Elena, and you don't know why so...what?" "I just want to get a chance to know her and see where it goes." Stefan explains. I look him dead in the face and say."You hurt her and I will decimate you." Stefan looks at me amused and says. "And how are you gonna do that." I back up a couple steps and smirk at him. I raise my arms slightly in the air. My irises start to change from a smokey green to a golden fire burning hot. The air around us starts to swirl around me slowly then it starts to gets faster and faster. Suddenly I raise my hand straight in front of Stefan and I slam him up against the wall. The wind holding him to the wall he couldn't move his head. I let the wind stop and he falls somewhat gracefully to the floor. Next thing he knows the candles tht were lit in the living room jump up five feet in the air and start to swirl around me. "I can do the same tricks with water and earth." I look at him with a cheshire cat grin. "What are you?" Stefan asks looking at me shocked. "I'm an elemental." I say smiling at him. His eyes widen in awe. "I've heard about them. They are very rare." "Yup!" I say snapping the p at the end. We sit and talk for a hours couple of hours and I explain to him more about elementals, and who I'm descended from.

Later that night Stefan drops me off at my house. I look up at my front porch and see my mom standing there. 'Uh-oh she does not look happy.' "I better go I will see you tomorrow Stefan." I get out of his car and head up the steps to see what my mom wants. She holds open the door for me and tells me to go to the kitchen. I grab a water from the fridge and before I can even sit down my mom starts to chew me out. "How many times have I told you, you are not to be around any vampires they are dangerous they will try and compel you to do what they want." I wait until she is done ranting before I start to explain. "Mom Stefan is a vegetarian." She looks at me dumbfounded. "What.." She splutters. "Stefan eats bambi mom." "Oh!" She says in surprise. She sits down next to me and I tell her everything that Stefan told me earlier. After I'm done explaining everything my mom says. "Well he sounds okay, but I need you to be careful Chloe Kennedy. Your all I have left." "I will be I promise mom." I'm sitting at my desk doing my homework when I hear a loud squawk. I look outside my window to see a big fat crow sitting on a branch. 'Oh creepy.' I get a strange feeling about this crow. I get a sense of foreboding from it, but at the same time a sense of kinship. "Like I said strange." I mutter to myself. The crow seems to agree with me it squawks and fly's away.

Later the next day I'm heading to history class staring everyone's favorite asshole. Mr. Tanner. I walk into the room and take my usual seat next to Caroline. Stefan walks into the room behind Elena and smiles at me. I smile back and give a slight wave. Caroline leans over to me and whispers. "Ugh he is so hot! why do all the hot ones fall all over themselves for her. Why don't they ever fall all over themselves for me?" At this point it kinda sounds like she is whining but at the same time I understand what she is saying. Between Elena and Caroline when it comes to boys Elena always seems to get picked first. I look at her and whisper back. "Don't worry Care someday you'll find someone, and if you don't well then I will marry you and be your husband for life!" She starts to laugh and says. "Thanks C.K. what would I do without you." We stop talking because the terror we call our history teacher walks in. "The Battle of Willow Creek happened right at the end of the war here in Mystic Falls. How many casualties were there...Ms. Bennett.? "Umm...A lot? I don't know. A whole lot." Bonnie says slowly sinking into her seat. "Clueless is cute, but it becomes dumb instantly Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to overcome the typical jock stereotype?" "I'm good Mr. Tanner." "Well Elena? Surely you can tell us about this significant event that happened in our very own town. 'Oh no, no way does Elena know this.' "I don't know...sorry." "I was lenient last year for the obvious, but your personal excuses ran out with summer break." He says. My jaw drops. 'That is a new low even for him.' Stefan and I look at each other both of us knowing the answer. "There were 346." Stefan says stepping in. "Unless you're counting the local casualties." I chime in. "Correct...Ms. Collins-Swan and Mr...?" "Salvatore." Stefan states.

"Salvatore? Are you related to the original Salvatore's that settled here?" Mr. Tanner asks still not pleased with our answers. "Distantly, yes." Stefan replies. "Very good, except there were no civilian deaths in this battle." Tanner says looking haughty. "Actually there were 27 deaths." Stefan says back. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church. They thought it housed weapons, but they were wrong. It was a great tragedy." I explain. "The founder's archives are in Civil hall if you want to double check Mr. Tanner." Stefan says. Mr. Tanner just sighs and turns his back on us to write on the board rest of the. Stefan and I look at each other and smile while the class snickers. The bell rings and we all get up and leave. Caroline grabs me in the hall and starts to squeal. "That was awesome C.K.! I so can't believe you schooled Mr. Tanner like that. That was the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" "It's all good Care." I say laughingly. Truth is I was pretty pleased with myself for totally schooling Tanner like that." The rest of the school day goes by quickly. And soon enough I find myself getting ready for the party down at the falls. I put my long blonde hair up in a bun and stick a green bow it. Then put on my long sleeved black and white striped dress, and my high heeled carpenter boots.

I head downstairs and see my mom in the kitchen. "Bye mom I'll see you later." I shout. "Okay hunny, don't stay out to late, and be careful." she says. I give a slight wave and walk out to my car. Sitting on the hood of my car is the same crow from the other day. 'umm..can you say creepy.' "Okay Mr. crow time to go now." I say attempting to shoo it off my car. It cocks it's head to the side and continues to stare at me. frustrated I sigh and throw my jacket at it. It squawks indignantly at me and fly's away. "Stupid creepy freaking crow." I mutter to myself. When I get to the party I see Bonnie, Elena. and Care and I head straight for them. "Come on Elena! Just admit it!" I hear Bonnie say. I step in and say" Yeah Elena come on and admit it." I lean over towards Caroline and whisper. "What exactly are we getting Elena to admit?" Caroline laughs at me while Elena and Bonnie stare at me exasperated. "Okay okay so he is pretty hot." Elena finally admits. Bonnie starts to tease her. "He has that romance novel stare." "When your eyes meet from far across the room it's like he can see into your very soul and your entire body starts to melt at the very sight of him." I tease Elena. She flushes and looks down at the ground. All of a sudden Caroline speeds off to talk to someone. I look to see who she is talking with when surprise, surprise it's Stefan.

Bonnie and Elena are still talking when I tune back in. "So where is he?" Bonne asks. "I don't know you're the psychic." Elena says sarcastically. "Right, right give me a minute Grams says I need to concentrate." Bonnie says closing her eyes. " Wait you need a crystal ball!" I chime in. Elena hands her an empty beer bottle, But when they touch hands and hear Bonnie gasp. "What!" Elena and I exclaim at the same time. "That was strange. When we touched, I saw a crow. Bonnie says her eyes wide and nervous. 'A crow?Like the same crow that has been harassing me? Creepy' "Huh?" Elena says. "I saw a crow, fog, and a man. Oh man I'm drunk. It's the alcohol talking. I am not psychic. I'm gonna go get a refill." Bonnie says walking off. Elena and I look at each other. "That was strange." I state.

A.N. Okay guys I'm gonna stop it right there so it doesn't go any longer lol. It's already 3 pages. The rest of the party, Vicki's attack, and meeting Damon will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this and if you guys will read and review that would be awesome. I'm not gonna be one of those authors that will only update if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks again for the reviews, the favorites, and the follow you guys are awesome. Oh and Btw...that means by the way! Bonus point if you can guess who said that. Happy New Year everyone! 2015!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Okay now that I got everything figured out re-uploaded and fixed I can finally continue with the story lol. Thank you for being patient with me. You guys rock!

Elena turns around and Stefan is standing right behind her. "Hi." Stefan says smiling at her. "Hi." Elena says shyly back. "Hi!" I say trying to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Stefan asks. "Yup." Elena and I say at the same time. Elena looks at me like I'm not even supposed to be there. So deciding to be done being the third wheel I walk away. I walk over and sit on the stone wall deciding to just people watch for a while. I see Elena and Stefan walk toward the bridge Elena is smiling. I haven't seen her smile this much in a long time. I look around the party and notice Tyler and Vicki making out against a tree. 'Ugh Tyler is such a douche bag.' We've never really gotten along. I hate how he treats girls. I see Vicki start to get upset and try to push Tyler off of her. I'm about o get up and go over there, when I notice Jeremy walk up and start talking to Tyler. Tyler walks off looking pissed as ever, and it looks like Jer and Vicki start to argue. Then Vicki just walks away into the woods. 'Hopefully to clear her head.' I look her. back at Elena and Stefan only to see him walk away and Elena looks a little sad. Then not even a minute later Matt walks up to her. 'Oh boy this is not gonna go well.' After Matt leaves I grab two beers and make a beeline for Elena. I hand her one of the beers and crack mine open. "You okay le-le?" I ask. "Yes...no...ugh I don't know." she says "I really like Stefan, but I don't want to hurt Matt either...What do I do? She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Do you think your relationship with Matt was going anywhere?" I ask her. She stands there and thinks about it for a while and finally she looks up at me and says. " No I don't think it was." "Well either may Matt was gonna get hurt. Don't focus on that. Focus on being happy le-le." I say giving her a hug. We turn around and see Stefan walking away from Caroline.

Just then Stefan walks up. "Hey I was wondering where you disappeared to, but I guess now I know." Elena says to him. I look back at Caroline and see she looks sad. I glare lightly at Stefan and mutter so only he can hear. "What did you say to her?" He gives me a sheepish look. I'm about to turn and go to her when I notice Jeremy. I point him out to Elena. "Oh my god, you're kidding me." She says exasperated. "What's wrong?" Stefan asks. "My brother." Elena states. "The drunk one?" Stefan asks. "Yup." I say sighing. "Yeah that one. Excuse me a minute." She says. "Need any help?" Stefan asks. "No we got it. You're not going to want to see this." I say to him. Elena is already walking off shouting his name. "Jeremy!" I half walk half run trying to keep up with her. We walk into the woods searching for him. "Just remember try and keep calm le-le. Try not to get to angry with him." She just looks at me. "Jeremy, where the hell are you?" She yells. "Just don't Elena." He says still walking. "Well too bad Jer." Jeremy trips over something then he starts screaming. Elena and I rush over to see what happens. "Oh my god!" Elena exclaims. Jeremy falls to his knees. "No!" He says. What I see on the ground is so disturbing. There is another vampire in town. Vicki is laying on the ground with her throat bleeding. Elena and I run back to the party. "Somebody help!" Elena yells. Matt and Tyler run over and ask what's going on. They run back into the woods to help Vicki. Meanwhile I spot Stefan and walk over to him. "Stefan what's going on?" I ask. "What do you mean?" He asks. And I explain what happened in the woods and about Vicki. "Stefan either you broke your diet, or there is another vampire in town.

Stefan grabs my hand and we walk to our cars. I follow him up to the boarding house. We walk in and Zach is in the living room. He asks what's going on. "Someone was attacked. It wasn't me." Stefan tells him. Zach gives him a weary glance. I glare at him and say. "It's true moron. I was with him through the whole party." Stefan and I walk up to his room. When we enter we see a crow sitting on his balcony. 'Oh my god! the same damn crow that has been stalking me.' "Damon." I hear Stefan mutter. Suddenly the crow in front of me morphs into a man. My eyes widen. 'Oh my god! The crow that has been stalking me is the other vampire!' "Hello, brother." Damon says smirking at Stefan. "Tell me who is your delicious little friend." He says now smirking at me. Stefan moves in front of me blocking me from Damon. "Crows a bit much...isn't it?" Stefan says trying to keep me out of the conversation. "Wait till you see what I do with the fog." He smirks back. My head snaps back to his direction. "Like at the cemetery." I whisper to Stefan. "Bingo!" Damon says smiling at me. I push past Stefan angry that this vampire thought that he could just follow me everywhere, and scare and hurt my friends and people that I know. "Why have you been following me?" I yell at him. He speeds up to me only standing a couple inches from me. Stefan tries to pull me back. "You fascinate me." He says plainly. "I want to see why you have my little brother so wrapped around your little finger." "And why do you think that I have him wrapped around my finger." I say icily. "Well isn't it obvious." He says finally walking away. He turns and looks at me. "You know our little secret." He says smirking at me again.

"Why are you here Damon?" Stefan asks wearily. "Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school, now could I? Your hair is different isn't it?" He asks sarcastically. "It's been 15 years." Stefan says. "Thank God! I couldn't take the nineties anymore. That grunge look soo did not work for you. Remember Stefy, stay away from fads."Damon says he walks off picking up something of Stefans. Tossing it up in the air he misses and it falls to the floor breaking. "Oops." He says smirking at Stefan. "Again Damon why are you here?" Stefan asks tiredly. "I can't miss my little brother?" Damon asks quirking his eyebrows. I chuckle lightly at this. Stefan just looks at me like I've lost it. While Damon just smiles at me. Stefan back at Damon and says. "You hate small towns they're boring, and you have nothing else to do." "I've been keeping myself busy." Damon says smiling again. "Yeah about that!" I say trying to push my way past Stefan again but he doesn't move. "Why are you here?" Stefan asks once again. "Elena." He states plainly. He continues on. "She took my breath away you know. She is a dead ringer for Katherine. How does that make you feel Stef?" She's not Katherine."Stefan says starting to get angry with Damon. "Oh God! Let's hope not. We all know how that ended." Damon says looking at me again. "Tell me, when's the last time you had something more than squirrel?" "Damon don't!" I say. "I know what you're doing. It's not going to work." Stefan says. "Oh really? Don't you crave a little?" Damon asks walking over and hitting him. "Damon stop!" I say growling at him. "Stop Damon." Stefan says growling as well. "Let's go. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or better yet let's cut to the chase. Let's just go eat Elena. Or! How about your little friend here? I would love to just eat her up." Damon says looking me up and down. I stiffen glaring daggers at him now. "Stop it!" Stefan and I say at the same time. "Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon says trying to entice Stefan. Stefan's vamp face comes out when Damon says. "I can!" "I said stop!"

Stefan yells charging Damon. He throws Damon out the window and jumps down. I run over to the window, and see Damon isn't standing there. Instead he is standing behind Stefan. "I'm impressed. I'll give it a 6. It was missing style. And the face thing was good." Damon says. "You know it's all fun and games, but wherever you go a lot of people die." Stefan says. "Well that's a given." Damon replies. "No! Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan says. "I take that as an invitation." Damon replies still smirking at Stefan. I feel nervous. There is a dangerous energy in the air. And I know something is about to happen. "Damon, please. After all this time, let's give it a rest." Stefan pleads. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon says. I'm shocked. I look at Stefan. 'Why would Damon promise him an eternity of misery? What did Stefan do?' "Stay away from Elena!" I look back up at Damon at this. "Where is your ring? Oh, that's right, sun's coming up soon and it will be ashes to ashes. Relax!" He says chuckling to himself. "It's right here." He finishes saying holding up Stefan's daylight ring.

Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you started eating Bambi. Don't try it again. I think we bothered Zach. Sorry Zach." Damon says. I turn around and Zach is standing behind me. Our eyes meet and I can practically hear what he is trying to tell me through his eyes. Do something! I nod at him. I turn around and throw my arms in the air. My eyes glowing with a bright fire. I throw Damon off of Stefan and hold him up against the garage. I jump from the window, and let the wind carry me gracefully down. "You won't hurt him. You won't hurt him, or anyone else I know and love. Do you understand me." I say practically shouting at him. The wind is whipping roughly around us and the grass around me lights on fire. The fire starts to gently wrap itself around my body like ribbons. I raise Damon's body further up the garage. "Do you understand me!" I shout at him again. And just like that I drop him and he falls catlike The wind and the fire continue to whip around me. He looks up at me. "Hmm...Interesting." He says before disappearing into the night. The wind dies down and the fire is nothing but glowing embers by the time I reach Stefan. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He just nods at me. "Why did Damon promise you an eternity of misery? Stefan what did you do?" I ask. He doesn't look at me. He just stares off into the woods. I sigh tiredly, turn around and head to my car. I don't know about everyone else, but I could sleep for a month.

A.N. Well finally we are done with episode 1! Yay! I hope everyone liked it. And since I re-posted this story yesterday I have had 189 views. Wow that's exciting! Now where are those reviews. I really want to hear what everyone thinks. So please. please, please leave your feedback. Oh and what did everyone think of Chloe beating Damon up a little? He kind of deserved it. He was an ass. But don't worry things will get better.


End file.
